STARUTO WARS: Way of the Jedi
by Ca11umism
Summary: Three young Jedi apprentices, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, alongside their master Kakashi, travel the galaxy with the intentions of bringing peace to it and it's people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _The idea for this came for my love for Star Wars and Naruto. I was watching Clone wars the other day, and noticed how cool the Naruto story would fit in a Star Wars setting. So here it is. It will follow the manga, but not exactly, and obviously it will be based in the Star Wars universe._

_Please read and review._

_Thanks. _

**STARUTO WARS: WAY OF THE JEDI...**

"To be a jedi, is to be at one with the Force," the voice of the _Hokage_, the Grandmaster of the Jedi order, said, pacing up and down the rows of Jedi younglings, looking them over as he passed. "The Force is not a tool, nor a weapon, but blessing that sets you apart from every other being in the galaxy. It does not mean you are better, know that, but it does mean that you have a goal in this life, to bring peace and justice to this galaxy and it's people."

Naruto Uzumaki, a youngling with wild blonde hair and a trio of scars on his cheek, watched the Hokage closely as he paced the class, his tan tunic hanging loosely over his young body, his foot tapping on the floor with each of the hokage's steps.

He'd never been prouder than he was now. Today was the day he became a Jedi.

"The many masters at this temple have taught you as much as they can within their power, to call on the Force and bend it to your will so that you can achieve things many could not even dream of, and to wield the lightsaber with a precision so astounding and precise that those who have never seen it would consider it an artform."

The Hokage passed Naruto and gave him a slight smile before continuing. Naruto smiled widely to himself. "But today, you take the next step on your path to becoming a Jedi Knight. Today, we will grade your abilities and apprentice you, alongside two of your fellow Padawans, to a Jedi master who you will from this day on accompany on missions for the Republic." The Hokage finished pacing the rows of younglings and walked to the front of the class, facing them and smiling again.

"Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Hours later, Naruto stood in the same spot once again, this time with sweat lining his brow and soaking his tunic, and watched as the party of Jedi masters stood talking between themselves, occasionally eyeing the students and making comments to each other over them.

Since the beginning of the trials that morning, Naruto had shown off his abilites in many different ways. He had showcased his knowledge of his chosen lightsaber form, Shii-Cho, by dueling with another apprentice named Shino, and by performing several lightsaber Kata's that Shii-Cho was based on. He'd then meditated and used the Force to telekinetically move things around the room and ran an obstacle course using nothing but his own skill and the Force. They were all grueling tasks, and it had left him dreary and worn out, but the excitement of the fact that he was now going to be taken under the wing of a Jedi master had made him forget all about his aching muscles and dry throat.

After a minute of the other younglings taking their positions, the Hokage came from a room off to the left of the examination area. He carried a datapad with him, and consulted it as he began.

"You have all done incredibly well today," he said, making many of the students, Naruto included, smile. "We, that is myself and the other masters, have come to a decision on your squads and who will each apprentice you," a murmur of excitement came over the younglings. "When I call your name, come up and bow to you master and join your team."

Naruto then blocked out everything, and waited silently for his name to be called. He payed no attention to who was in the other squads, only him, and only his master was worth thinking about. It was only a few minutes before he heard it. "Naruto Uzumaki!," he opened his eyes and ducked his head out of queue. "Team Seven, apprenticed to Jedi Master Kakashi Hatake."

He stepped out of line and approached the group of masters. No master made any signal to him. "Who's Kakashi?" he asked the Hokage, who just smiled.

"Master Hatake is out on buisness," he said. "He requested that you and your teammates meet him in the meditation garden after the ceremony."

Naruto just nodded and stepped off to the side.

"Sakura Haruno!," the hokage said loudly. Naruto watched, somewhat disgruntled at the fact that his master didn't even show up, as a pretty young girl walked out of line, and his annoyance faded away instantly. He'd not seen Sakura Haruno before, she must have been in another youngling class, but he immediately wished he had.

Her hair was a rather odd shade of pink; possibly a common feature on her planet, and her eyes were a stunning green. She walked with a slight shyness to her, but there was no nervousness in her face. "Team Seven, apprenticed to Jedi master Kakashi Hatake,"

"YES!" Naruto said loudly, garnering a few laughs from the crowd. Sakura looked at him as if drool were dribbling from the corner of his mouth, then stood at his side. "Hi," he said quietly as the Hokage continued. "I'm Naruto."

Sakura gave him a curt smile then turned back to the crowd. "Sakura," she said. "Please don't touch me."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

The Hokage assigned two more apprentices to their masters, then called out a name that Naruto had wished he wouldn't hear."Sasuke Uchiha?"  
Naruto slanted his eyes and watched as a boy with hair darker than the emptiness of space and a stoic look on his face left the line. His hair was also drenched with sweat, but he didn't look half as worn out as Naruto did. "Team Seven, apprenticed to Kakashi Hatake,"

"WHAT?," Naruto sapped angrily.

Everyone in the trial arena, masters and Hokage included, looked to Naruto with an agitated look on their faces. Sakura tried to hide her face in embarassment and sighed.

"Naruto," the Hokage said. "Anger is not the way of a Jedi. Don't make me regret apprenticing you." Naruto nodded and looked at the ground, angry at himself for what he'd just done. Sakura on the other hand, offered her hand to Sasuke as he approached.

"Hi, I'm Sakura,"

Sasuke didn't take her hand, but acknowledged her. "Sasuke." He turned to look at Naruto, who met his gaze. "Hn" Naruto opened his mouth again, planning to shout Sasuke, but then saw the Hokage over Sasuke's shoulder, who raised an eyebrow to him, and he shut his mouth again.

Three more assignments, and every youngling was now a padawan. The Hokage turned to the groups and their masters, and smiled. "You are now officially a member of the Jedi order," he said, drawing his gaze over each and every Jedi there. "Go forth and bring aid to those who need it,  
not only in the name of the Jedi order, but in the name of the Republic. May the Force be with you."

As with tradition, every padawan and Master in the room bowed to the Hokage and repeated his words. "May the Force be with you," then they split up. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke began following the others from the room, but the Hokage stopped them.

"May I speak to the three of you?,"

They waited until the other teams had, then sat down with Hokage on the arena's steps. "I very rarely tell ofmy feelings about various padawans at the trials," he said, resting on his cane as he sat. "But I feel that the three of you are a special case." Naruto looked at the other two in his group, dumbfounded. He knew he was special, but Sasuke had always thought he was better than everyone else, and Sakura was only kind of cute. "You see, the force isn't just an energy, like that of a blaster bolt, but a life force that joins each of us to each other. In my many years, I've learnt a technique known as precognition," he said, looking aimlessly over the padawans heads. "It is where the Force shows me brie glimpses of the future and what it holds. I want to tell you that I have seen your futures, and while I cannot pinpoint exactly what will occur, I know that the three of you are destined for great things,"

Naruto smiled to himself and looked at his teammates. Sakura was watching the Hokage with admiration on her face, clearly amazed at the sheer power of the Force, but Sasuke sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped and his eyes on the floor. It made him angry inside. "That means," the Hokage spoke again. "That the three of you need to learn to work together," He looked down at Naruto as he spoke. "Because I cannot see a positive future for the three of you if you cannot."

The Hokage stood up with the aid of his cane, and smiled to the three of them. "Heed my words, and reflect on them when at times of crisis,"  
Naruto and Sakura nodded, but Sasuke didn't move. "Now move along, Master Kakashi has a very special test for you." he smiled and gestured for the three to go, then sat back down and admired the arena's stonework.

"What do you think he meant?," Sakura asked Sasuke as soon as the three were out of earshot.

"Dunno," Naruto said, cutting off any chance for Sasuke to answer. "But he's right. I do have great things in my future, I know it."

**A/N:** _So there was chapter 1. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, tell me why, I'm always looking for criticism._

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Only a short time later, Sakura found herself traversing the many paths in the temple's meditation garden alongside Naruto and Sasuke.

The meditation garden made up an entire level of the Jedi temple. It was built by the very first Hokage many generations ago, as a place where the masters could come and be one with the force. As such, apprentices were rarely allowed in the garden, but at the behest of their new master; according to the guard droid outside, the three of them were allowed in just this one time, or at least until they were knighted.

"It's too quiet in here," Naruto muttered out of frustration, steppng over a fern that had spread out on the garden path.

"That's the point," Sakura sighed. "Why do you think it's called the _meditation garden_?,"

The three came into a clearing about two thirds of the way through the garden. In the middle sat a man on a rug, laying back on one elbow and reading from a datapad. He didn't look like other Jedi masters. Where most masters were regal and refined, this man was laidback and aloof. His tunic was a slightly faded navy blue; like many Jedi, but crinkled, as if it had been slept in. His hair was wild and unkempt, a wave of white spikes.

"Hello?," Sakura said as the three aprentices approached the rug.

"Hmm" He kept his eyes on the datapad.

"Master Kakashi?,"

He looked up, revealing an incredibly thin face covered by a dark bandanna. Over one eye was a patch. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura nodded and the Jedi smiled beneath his bandanna. "You're late." He deactivated his datapad and stood up.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto each bowed to Kakashi as he looked them over. "Congratulations," he said. "You are Jedi now."

Naruto smiled a large, toothy grin. Sasuke smirked and looked to Sakura, who gave her own soft smile.

"Now, usually, for this part of the initiation, you would travel to the forge just off the temple's grounds, but I've found that the whirring gears and other nuisances take the focus off what it's important," He held his hand out and used the Force to draw a satchel on the rug to his hand. "So we'll do your final test here."

"Final test?," Sakura asked, confused. "I thought we'd already passed the trials?"

"Yes, but that was the official Jedi trial. This is my own personal trial, to see if you're worthy of being my apprentices."

Naruto's large grin turned into a look of confusion. "We're not your apprentices?"

"Not yet. But you will be if the two of you pass my test."

"Two of us?," Sasuke cut in. "There's three of us here."

"I know, Sasuke," Kakashi looked at him with tired eyes. "But I don't accept three apprentices, only two. The three of you are going to earn your place."

The three of them gave each other stunned looks.

"Now, do you have your training sabers?"

They nodded.

"Good. I have here two Pontite saber crystals." Master Kakashi showed them two clear gems, each about three inches long and pointed at both ends. He then tapped his lightsaber hilt that hung on his right hip. "Each of you are going to try to take a crystal from me, by any means necessary."

The Jedi turned away from them and walked thirty or so paces. "If you have to kill me, do so. But you'll never be my apprentice if you don't take one." He held his hand out, palm up. The crystals shined in the artificial daylight of the garden.

Sakura took one more glance at Naruto and Sasuke, then they pulled their own sabers from their utility belts.

Sasuke moved first, igniting his blue saber and streaking towards master Kakashi. He swang widely at the jedi, who simply ducked out of the path and looked at Sasuke non-chalantly. "Very good, but you place far too much effort in the swing and not the placement of the strike."

Sasuke ground his teeth and struck again, spinning on his heels and aiming to take Kakashi through the torso. The jedi rolled with Sasuke and the saber blade grazed past his stomach. Sasuke kept spinning and this timed aimed to decapitate the Jedi master, but Kakashi leant back further than what Sakura woulud have thought possible, and the blade glided through empty air.

"Not good enough," Kakashi rolled away and pushed an open palm in Sasuke's direction, who was off balance. A rush of force energy caught Sasuke and lifted him into the air, landing twenty or so feet away. "Next?," the master asked Sakura and Naruto, holding out his palm again.

The two looked at each other, then to sasuke, who was still dazed in heap fifty feet away. "Let's do it together," she muttered to Naruto, who nodded. She ignited her own blade, blue like Sasuke's, and Naruto ignited a green one. "Now," they leapt away, splitting up and circling Kakashi.

Naruto jumped up and came down with a powerful slash, and Sakura leapt at Kakashi from behind, aiming the point of her blade at the Jedi master's back. For a moment, she thought she was going to get him, but a sudden flash of sense through the force made her stop mid jump, only a few steps from Kakashi, as strayed right out of their path. Naruto came down and dug his blade into the ground. Sakura stepped back just in time to avoid being hewn in two.

"Not bad Sakura," the master acknowledged her. "You utilised the force to guide your actions. As it should be." She almost smiled in thanks, but stopped when another flash told her something.

"Why haven't you drawn your lightsaber?"

Kakashi tapped the hilt and smiled beneath his bandanna. "I haven't needed too-" he was cut off by another attempt from Sasuke, a series of wild strikes that Kakashi dodged with ease. Another burst of force energy sent Sasuke roll back to Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura leant down to help Sasuke to his feet, but he shook off her aid. "Let's try it together," she said to him. Sasuke sighed, which she took as a yes, and then she gave Naruto a look. "Any ideas?"

Naruto looked around, then grinned. "Let's bring those rocks down on him," he gestured to a small artificial rock face built into one of the meditation pool's waterfalls.

"You do that," Sasuke said curtly, sprinting back towards Kakashi and beginning to swipe and poke at the Jedi with his practice saber.

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

"Move quick, while Sasuke's got him distracted!" Sakura cried. The sprinted as fast as they could towards the waterfall, reaching out and visualising a gigantic hand gripping the artificial rock and pulling it from it's place. Behind them, Sakura could hear the sounds of Sasuke's lightsaber swinging violently at their master, and getting continously more frustrated with each failed blow.

After a few moments, the two young jedi fell in synch, and the artificial rocks began to shake, until they fell from their place in a cascade of stone and dust onto Kakashi. "SASUKE, MOVE!" Sakura yelled. The dark haired apprentice leapt backwards just in time, as the boulders landed, a gust of thick dust clouding where the stones lay.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked as she and Naruto approached Sasuke, who deactivated his training blade as she spoke.

"Fine." he said, stoic towards the situation.

"Let's get the crystals," Naruto said, walking in front of the other two towards the spreading dust cloud.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sakura asked, searching the force for signs of the Jedi. There weren't any. That made her nervous.

"I'm fine Sakura..." the three stopped in their tracks as a series of the large rocks came flying out at them. They only just managed to duck them.

Kakashi walked out of the dust cloud, his dark navy tunic stained with dirt. "Very, good. You pass." he smiled, wiping a particularly thick dust stained from his right shoulder.

"Who passed?," Naruto said. "How'd you survive that?"

Kakashi just smiled form beneath his bandanna. "I survived because I'm a far older, far smarter, Jedi than the three of you, even put together." he walked back to his rug and reached into his satchel again, retrieving another Pontite crystal. "And, all three of you passed.  
Very well done."

"You said only two of us would be your apprentices," Sasuke said, annoyed. "What was the point of trialing us again if you were only going to keep us all anyway?"

"Because Sasuke, the three of you needed to learn the most important skill that Jedi strike teams need. Teamwork. I thought it would have taken longer,what with the animosity between the two of you," he gestured to Sasuke, then Naruto. "But you did it quickly, well done." he held out his hand to each of them. "Take one." they each took a Pontite crystal then sat on the rug with Kakashi. "What that trial also told me is what path each of you would best fit."

Sakura looked at her crystal,it seemed to glow from it's very center with force energy.

"Naruto, you came up with the plan to take me out without just throwing random strikes at me. The path that suits you is the Jedi Sentinel,"  
Kakashi took Naruto's hand in his own and closed it, the crystal clutched between both their hands. "Close you eyes and focus all of the Force energy you can on the crystal," Kakashi let Naruto's hand go, but the boy kept his hand clenched.

"Sasuke," Kakashi closed Sasuke's crystal holding hand in his own. "You struck first, with skill, even though it was a little wild. Your straitgh forwardness tells me the path best suited to you is that of the Jedi Guardian," Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on his crystal just like Naruto.

"And Sakura. You guided your actions entirely with the Force, a trait very few Jedi can do at your age. The path laid out for you, is the Jedi Consular." Sakura closed her fist and focused on her crystal, visualising it in her mind. After a few moments of blackness, a pale emerald hue came to her, growing and growing until it enveloped her entire mind. "Take out you sabers," she heard Kakashi say. She did so, lifting it up. "Focus on your crystal and your saber hilt becomming one..."

Sakura felt like she was floating. Her hand opened against her will and she felt the crystal lift away. Clicking and clacking noises very faintly rung out in her mind, until a flash of green light made her open her eyes. On the rug in front of her, her lightsaber and the blue crystal that once filled it lay, as if it had never moved.

"Congratulations," Kakashi stood up. "Take up your sabers and show them to me." She took a quick peek at Sasuke, who gripped his black metallic hilt tightley, then Naruto, whose silver hilt was twirling in his fingers. Sakura picked her hilt up carefully, then stood alongside her comrades. "Activate it." She did so, and instead of the blue blade she was so used to, a shimmering green blade erupted from the hilt.

Sasuke's blade was still blue, but Naruto's was now yellow. "You've done well," Kakashi smiled beneath his bandanna. "I am honoured to welcome you too the Jedi order."

The three smiled to each other; well, Sakura and Naruto did. Sasuke smirked. Then turned back when their new master spoke again. "Sakura," he took his saber hilt from his belt. "You wondered why I didn't use my saber?" he tossed the hilt to her.

It was oddly light. She pondered why for a moment, then gasped. "There's no power pack in it! You couldn't have used it if you wanted too!"

Kakashi chuckled. "There's your first lesson," he reached out and took his hilt back. "A jedi's best weapon is _never_ his lightsaber."


End file.
